Stupid Story
by Cherish Vi
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang kehidupan cinta dan perselingkuhan yang terjadi antara Kris dan Luhan dibelakang Zitao. Hingga akhirnya Zitao yang lebih memilih mundur dan mengikuti keinginan papa-nya untuk bersekolah lagi. KrisTao fanfic/Terinspirasi dari semua FF perselingkuhan yang pernah Cherish Vi baca..


SMEnt/EXO/KrisTao/ChanTao/KrisLu/

ChanBaek/HunHan/and other

.

Boys Love/Yaoi/Romance/Hurt/Dll.

.

.

Stupid Story

.

Rated T to M

.

By: Cherish Vi

.

DLDR

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Menjadi bagian dari sebuah idol grub yang belakangan sangat populer dikalangan remaja Asia bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Exo, sebuah idol grub yang saat ini tengah bersinar dengan terang diatas sana. Namun belakangan banyak sekali berita buruk-Menurut fans- tentang idol grub yang satu ini. Mulai dari keluarnya salah satu member mereka, member mereka yang dikabarkan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan anggota girls grup dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Huang Zitao, dia bagian dari Exo. Pemuda keturunan China yang memiliki kantung mata layaknya seekor panda. Zitao menatap sendu teman-temannya yang saat ini tengah sangat serius berlatih dance dan vokal mereka. Ada yang kurang saat matanya tak menangkap satu orang lagi yang biasanya duduk diantara dirinya dan juga Luhan sang gege yang sangat disayanginya. Tanpa ia sadari airmatanya menetes dari

salah satu sudut matanya. Kris Wu,

atau sekarang lebih sering dipanggil Wu Yifan? Iya Zitao merindukan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sudah membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping dengan terjalinnya hubungan gelap antara Kris juga Luhan dibelakang Zitao, dan sekarang pemuda itu pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun padanya maupun anggota lainnya. Airmatanya masih terus mengalir sampai seseorang kini tengah berada disampingnya dan menempelkan sebuah minuman dingin padanya.

" sudah.. jangan menangis.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus pada Zitao. Zitao bersumpah itu adalah senyum tertulus yang pernah Zitao terima dari orang lain selain keluarganya.

"Chan-ge~~.. aku tidak apa.." ucap

Zitao tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu kau rindu dengan Kris..! Aku yakin dia juga merindukanmu.. kau tidak perlu takut dia selingkuh.. itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.." Zitao tersenyum miris menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menghapus airmatanya. Andai Chanyeol tahu jika selama ini Kris memang berselingkuh dibelakang Zitao pasti Chanyeol akan menarik semua kata-kata barusan.

Zitao tahu Chanyeol dan Kris

memanglah berteman baik, tapi

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah tahu jika selama ini Kris dan Luhan telah menjalin hubungan dibelakang Zitao dan juga Sehun. Hanya Zitaolah yang mengetahui hubungan gelap mereka.

Zitao tak ingin memberitahu siapapun ia takut jika Exo akan berantakan nantinya. Belum lagi fakta dia masih mencintai Kris. Tapi sekarang Kris telah pergi menggapai impiannya yang lain, meninggalkan dirinya, Luhan dan

sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Gomawo~~.." ucap Zitao tersenyum

tulus. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Zitao untuk memeluknya. Zitao terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, bukan apa-apa hanya saja ia takut membuat member mereka salah paham dengan ini sementara Chanyeol masih menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun salah satu hyung-nya.

"Chan-ge.. aku.. tidak nyaman.." ucap Zitao jujur. Chanyeol semakin

mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sangat nyaman.. memelukmu..

masih serasa nyaman seperti yang

dulu.. ck. kapan ya.. terakhir kali aku memelukmu seperti ini.." gumam Chanyeol mengubah senyumannya menjadi sebuah senyuman miris. Ada sedikit luka dalam senyuman itu. Dulu diawal traine Chanyeol-lah orang pertama yang mengajaknya bicara, Chanyeol-lah yang selalu memberinya minuman saat selesai latihan, dan Chanyeol pula yang selalu membantunya belajar rapp. Tapi sejak Zitao menjadi kekasih Kris, perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol mulai menjauh. Ia lebih memilih berada disekitar Baekhyun dibandingkan menemani Zitao, jujur Zitao merasa kehilangan tapi saat ia melihat senyuman tulus itu juga

Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun

perlahan hatinya mulai menerima.

.

Zitao membalas pelukan Chanyeol, ada yang berbeda dari pelukan ini, entahlah Zitao tak mengerti. Basah, Zitao merasa pundaknya basah. Chanyeol menangis, ia menangis dipundak Zitao meski tanpa suara. Zitao melepaskan pelukannya, mata panda itu menatap Chanyeol yang menangis tanpa ekspresi. Hatinya terenyuh saat orang yang selalu menghapus airmatanya kini malah menangis dihadapannya. Zitao menghapus airmata Chanyeol sungguh ia khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol

saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi..?" Tanya Zitao dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak.. apa.. aku baik-baik saja.."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum pada

Zitao. Kali ini bukan sebuah senyum tulus yang biasa Chanyeol berikan pada Zitao, tapi sebuah senyuman yang syarat akan keterlukaan yang dalam.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Baekkie-gege..? Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu..?" Tawar Zitao berharap Chanyeol mau bercerita tentang masalahnya.

"Tak terjadi apapun.. ayo kita kembali ke dorm.. Mereka mulai meninggalkan kita.." ajak Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Zitao.

Dari kejauhan seorang pemuda manis tengah menatap mereka sedih. Mata yang biasanya selalu berbinar itu kini terlihat meredup. Tak ingin melihat lebih lama interaksi Chanyeol dan Zitao, ia berjalan cepat menyusul membernya yang lain.

.

.

Pagi yang indah untuk seluruh

penduduk kota Seoul. Pagi yang sangat sejuk diawal musim semi yang mulai tiba. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk seorang Huang Zitao. Bagaimana tidak, jika ketika ia ingin memulai ritual paginya Zitao justru mendengar sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ingin ia dengar. Pagi ini ia berniat meminjam kamar mandi Luhan dan Yixing, tapi secara tidak sengaja ia mendengar perbincangan Luhan dan orang yang Zitao yakini itu Kris, kekasihnya.

"Ya.. aku tahu Yifan.. aku akan

menonton film-mu.." Zitao yang berada dibalik tembok hanya diam dan berusaha menahan airmatanya.

"Hm.. benarkah..? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya.. semuanya sangat merindukanmu.. termasuk.. aku.." Pertahanan Zitao runtuh ia tak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Bukankah Kris kekasihnya? Tapi mengapa Kris menghubungi Luhan? Benarkah jika Kris mencintai Luhan? Lalu kenapa Kris menjadikan dirinya sebagai kekasih? Hal yang selalu Zitao fikirkan adalah mengapa dia harus menjadi penghalang cinta mereka? Mengapa Zitao bisa berbuat sejahat itu? Mengapa Zitao tega sekali? Zitao menutup mulutnya berharap suara isakannya tak terdengar oleh Luhan. Saat kakinya mulai melangkah untuk pergi suara manis Luhan menghentikannya.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Zitao..?"

Raut wajah Luhan terlihat berubah ia terlihat sedih. Zitao tak mendengar apapun memang, tapi ia yakin itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Begitu.. ya aku tahu.." ucapan

terakhir dari Luhan benar-benar

membuatnya meninggalkan kamar

Luhan. Suara tangis Zitao teredam

dengan telapak yang menutupi

mulutnya. Ia masuk kekamarnya dan Xiumin, saat dirasa Xiumin tak ada didalam kamar mandi ia langsung memasukinya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Xiumin. Hanya ruangan itu yang mampu menutupi dirinya dari semua orang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

Matahari mulai turun dari singgasananya. Tapi Zitao masih belum mau keluar dari kamar mandi dan membuat semua member EXO panik. Mereka tidak mungkin menghubungi manager mereka karena ini akan jadi semakin panjang jika manager mereka tahu. Berkali-kali Suho dan member EXO lainnya membujuk Zitao keluar tapi memang dasar Zitao adalah seorang yang sangat manja ia sangat susah untuk disuruh keluar. Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini Kris-lah yang akan mampu membuat Zitao luluh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Kris tak ada disini. Suho menatap Chanyeol yang masih terdiam semenjak member lain membujuk Zitao keluar hanya Chanyeol yang belum mencoba sama sekali membujuk Zitao.

"Yeol, bisakahkah kau bujuk Zitao..? Bukankah dulu kalian sangat dekat..?" Suara Suho membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Itu dulukan..? Apa sekarang masih terlihat begitu..? " balas Chanyeol tanpa menatap Suho yang bicara didepannya.

"Cobalah dulu Yeol.. kasihan Zitao.. dia belum makan seharian.." bujuk Suho pada Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh semua member mereka kecuali sang kekasih yang kini menatapnya miris. Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengela nafas lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar mandi dikamar Zitao dan Xiumin. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali hingga sebuah suara lemparan dari dalam mengenai pintu didepannya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sifat Zitao memang seperti ini, ia sudah hafal betul dengan semua itu.

"Zi.. ini aku..keluarlah.. kita makan

bersama.." bujuk Chanyeol lembut.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAK APA CHAN- GE.. AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA DISINI.." teriak Zitao dari dalam kamar mandi.

"HUANG ZITAO.. KAU FIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAAT INI.. KAU MENYIKSA DIRIMU SENDIRI.. DASAR BODOH.." bentakan Chanyeol membuat semua member membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Yeol aku menyuruhmu mem~"

"DIAM SUHO-HYUNG.." potong Chanyeol kasar.

"KELUAR ATAU AKU DOBRAK PINTU INI.. HUANG ZITAO..BRAAKKK..

BRAKKK..BRAAKKK.." sambung Chanyeol sambil menggebrak pintu didepannyanberharap Zitao mau keluar. Merasa takut dengan ancaman Chanyeol, Zitao mulai menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Semua member menghela nafas lega kecuali Baekhyun yang masih menatap mereka datar. Ia tidak suka dengan pemandangan ini.

"Aku tidak apa.. sungguh.." ucap Zitao lirih ditambah lagi bekas airmata yang mengalir dipipi putihnya.

"Ayo makan.." ucap Chanyeol menarik tangan Zitao keluar, Mereka berjalan

keluar kamar, Lalu dengan kasar

Chanyeol membanting tubuh Zitao

untuk duduk dikursi tempat makan para

member EXO. Chanyeol menarik salah

satu piring berisikan nasi goreng

buatan Luhan, Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

"MAKAN.." tekan Chanyeol pada nada bicaranya. Zitao menatap makanan didepannya. Nasi goreng itu terlihat sangat menggoda lidahnya hanya saja diatasnya ada tambahan paprika, dan Zitao lebih memilih tidak akan memakannya jika masih ada paprika diatasnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi melihat Zitao yang hanya memperhatikan nasi goreng yang

Chanyeol sodorkan. Chanyeol tahu

mengapa Zitao hanya melihatnya saja. Chanyeol menarik makanan itu kembali lalu dengan cepat ia memakan semua paprika itu.

"Makan.." ucapnya setelah ia menelan semua paprika yang dimulutnya. Zitao

tersenyum senang lalu memakan nasi gorengnya dengan lahap. Semua member menatap mereka cengo, mereka tidak pernah tahu jika selama ini ternyata Zitao tak menyukai paprika. Sedangkan Baekhyun, memandang mereka dengan tatapan terluka. Seperti ada yang hilang saat Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini pada

orang lain. Tak ingin lebih lama melihat mereka Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamarnya, lalu tak lama kembali keluar kamarnya dengan pakaian yang berbeda sepertinya akan pergi keluar.

"Aku akan keluar.. tadi Manager-hyung

memberitahuku.. Taeyeon-noona

mengajakku makan malam.. untuk

menyempurnakan akting kami.." pamit Baekhyun kepada semua member. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar lalu kembali mengawasi Zitao yang masih memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Member lain hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tepat ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu dorm EXO, pemuda dengan surai black brown kini berdiri dengan senyum menawan didepannya. Pemuda yang selama ini menjadi leader EXO bersama Suho. Pemuda yang selama

ini menjadi pelindung membernya.

Pemuda yang pada akhirnya memilih

melepas EXO karena tidak ingin

terkekang dengan agensi mereka.

"Kris-hyung.." gumam Baekhyun lirih.

"Hei.. Baekkie.. apa kabar?" Tanyanya

sambil tersenyum ramah.

"K-kris-hyung kau k-kembali..?" Tanya Baekhyun tergagap.

"Hanya berkunjung Baek, mana yang lain..?" Kris melihat kearah belakang Baekhyun. Mata tajam Kris melihat semua membernya dulu tengah mengelilingi meja makan. Ia tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri mereka semua. Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ia berjalan

dibelakang Kris.

"Selamat malam.." sapa Kris membuat semua member menatap kearah Kris terkejut tanpa terkecuali Zitao. Tapi tatapan terkejut Zitao hanya sebentar, lalu ia kembali menekuni nasi gorengnya. Chanyeol dan beberapa

member menghampiri Kris dan memeluknya rindu sedangkan yang lain tersenyum manis melihat interaksi mereka. Perhatian mereka beralih saat mendapati Zitao yang sama sekali tak bereaksi apapun dengan kedatangan Kris kedorm EXO.

"Aku sudah selesai.." ucap Zitao

melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh

sedikitpun kearah Kris. Kris memicingkan matanya melihat Zitao

yang mengacuhkan dirinya. Apa Zitao masih marah karena ia tidak

memberitahu tentang keputusannya

keluar dari EXO? Kris berjalan

menghampiri Zitao lalu menarik lengan Zitao untuk memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Kris lirih sambil memeluk Zitao erat. Zitao menarik nafasnya lelah. Matanya mengedar menatap semua wajah member EXO yang lain. Mata panda itu tertahan saat melihat tatapan terluka dari Luhan, Luhan memang memasang senyum manisnya seolah ia ikut bahagia dengan perlakuan Kris pada Zitao. Tapi percayalah itu adalah senyum paling idiot yang pernah Zitao lihat.

"Aku tak apa.." jawab Zitao santai

tanpa menolak atau menerima pelukan Kris. Kris menangkap nada berbeda dari suara Zitao, namun ia tak ambil pusing dan masih tetap memeluk Zitao. Perhatian Zitao beralih pada getaran ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya tanpa melepas pelukan Kris pada tubuhnya.

'Papa'

Tulisan yang terpampang jelas dilayar ponsel Zitao. Zitao menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Kris, yang mau tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya, papa..?" Zitao berjalan menjauhi

mereka semua. Semua member menatapZitao heran terlebih lagi Chanyeol. Mengapa Zitao tidak terlihat bahagia saat bertemu dengan Kris? Bukankah dia merindukan Kris hingga kemarin

Zitao menangis? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia terlihat biasa saja saat Kris berada disini. Berbeda dengan Kris yang kini menatap Zitao dengan tatapan yang tenang.

Mungkin baginya sifat Zitao terkesan biasa saja karena mood bocah panda itu mudah sekali berubah. Tapi Chanyeol bisa melihatnya Zitao tidak seperti biasanya. Zitao memang tak lagi sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu tapi percayalah Chanyeol masih bisa dengan mudah mengenali semua ekspresi wajah Zitao.

"Yeol~~ bagaimana kabarmu..?

Kudengar Baekhyun pacaran dengan

Taeyeon..? Kau tidak cemburu..?" Goda. Kris pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Kris tenang.

"Itu hanya skenario perusahaan..

benarkan Baek~" jawab Chanyeol

memandang Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman terluka disana. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah menyetujui jawaban dari mulut Chanyeol. Kris hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mata tajam itu melihat Luhan yang kini tengah memandang dirinya rindu. Kris tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan, berusaha menutupi semua hal yang telah terjadi diantara mereka. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum lembut.

Dari kejauhan Zitao menyaksikan

interaksi itu, interaksi yang syarat

akan sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam.

Saat ini Zitao tengah berdiri jauh dari membernya. Tapi ia juga bisa melihat semua membernya memang merindukan sosok seorang Kris disini.

"Papa.. aku akan mengikuti keinginan Papa untuk sekolah lagi.. tapi.. aku ingin kita tetap di Korea.." ucap Zitao

pelan.

"..."

"Hn.. ya.. pai..pai.." Zitao menutup

telfonnya. Zitao kembali menatap

wajah semua membernya. 'Benarkah

yang kulakukan ini.. apa tak akan

terjadi apapun jika aku meninggalkan EXO..?' Pandangannya kembali terhenti pada sosok yang selama sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri, Oh Sehun. Apa benar pemuda itu akan baik-baik saja saat tahu segalanya? Oh.. Zitao semakin merasa bersalah. Menyebalkan...

Zitao memasuki kamarnya dan juga

Xiumin. Menatap seluruh isi ruangan ini, jika benar ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini, pasti ia akan sangat rindu kamar ini. Perlahan Zitao memunguti boneka-boneka panda dari fans maupun miliknya sendiri, ia memasukan semuanya pada sebuah koper besar miliknya. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak akan muat untuk semua boneka miliknya bahkan satu dari yang paling besar ukurannya lebih besar dari kopernya.

"Aisshhh.. kenapa kalian tidak mau

masuk.. kalian tidak ingin aku ajak

pulang hah..menyebalkan.." umpat

Zitao kesal.

"Hihihihihi.. kau sedang apa Zie..?"

Suara tertawa Xiumin mengalihkan

perhatian Zitao, ia sedikit terkejut

tapi ia menutupinya.

"Tidak apa Xiumin-ge.. gege sudah

ingin tidur..?" Jawab Zitao seadanya berharap Xiumin teralihkan dengan

topik yang lain.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Zie.. aku tanya kau sedang apa..?" Balas Xiumin.

"Aku.. sedang membersihkan barang-

barangku.. tidakkah kau lihat tempat ini sangat penuh Xiumin-gege.. aku akan mengirim mereka ke Qingdao.." Hihihihi kau pintar berbohong Zie..

"Ow.. mau kubantu.." tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun Xiumin membantu Zitao memasukan semua boneka-boneka itu kedalam koper.

"Gomawo-ge.. Tao sayang sama

gege~~" ucap Zitao memeluk Xiumin

dari samping dengan erat.

"Iya.." kata Xiumin mengusap surai

hitam sang dongsaeng.

.

.

Malam ini Zitao terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menoleh kearah samping berusaha menemukan Xiumin yang biasa tertidur disampingnya. Tapi tempat disampingnya itu kosong tidak ada siapapun disana, Zitao melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi lampu disana mati bisa dipastikan tak ada siapapun disana. Zitao berinisiatif keluar berharap menemukan Xiumin diluar, mungkin sajakan Xiumin haus dan mencari minuman diluar kamar mereka. Baru beberapa langkah ia menuruni tangga, Zitao melihat beberapa membernya seperti Xiumin, Baekhyun, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan juga Suho mereka sedang duduk mengitari meja makan. Sepertinya mereka tengah serius membicarakan sesuatu. Zitao kembali memundurkan kakinya kebelakang untuk naik kembali kelantai dua dorm mereka.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita

lakukan? Aku takut Zitao akan segera tahu tentang ini?" Suara Yixing terdengar samar ditelinga Zitao yang masih berada dilantai dua, tapi masih sangat terdengar jelas ditelinga Zitao. Tubuh Zitao bergetar, sungguh ia takut mendengar semua yang sedang

mereka bicarakan. Tapi rasa

penasarannya mengalahkan segalanya.

"Yixing benar.. melihat reaksi Zitao

yang biasa saja saat Kris datang..

sepertinya ia mulai mencurigai

sesuatu.." Zitao meremas kuat kemeja yang dipakainya mendengar suara Suho.

"Sehun.. cari tahulah apa yang terjadi pada Zitao.. selama inikan kalian dekat.." Kyungsoo menyahuti.

"Kalau memang Tao-hyung sudah tahu jika Kris-hyung dan Luhan-hyung berselingkuh.. kau pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan.. Aku saja yang mengetahuinya lima bulan yang lalu...tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat

Luhan-hyung mengatakan ia mencintai Kris-hyung.." protesan dari Sehun membuat hati Zitao benar-benar sakit, orang-orang yang selama ini ia anggap yang tak tahu apapun ternyata mengetahui segalanya dan tidak

memberitahukan apapun pada Zitao.

Kakinya serasa lemas, tak ada airmata yang keluar dari mata indah Zitao.

Bodoh, Huang Zitao adalah manusia

paling bodoh didunia ini. Mengapa ia harus dengan sangat mudahnya tertipu dengan semua ini. Rapi sekali mereka menutupinya hanya dengan berkedok kasih sayang yang mereka berikan pada Zitao mereka mampu menipunya hingga sejauh ini. Padahal Zitao sangat menyayangi mereka dengan tulus dari dasar hatinya. Ck.. harusnya ia bisa melihat mana yang tulus dan mana yang hanya akan berakhir sebagai sebuah pengkhianatan.

"Sudahlah.. dimana Kris-hyung.." Suara Baekhyun membuat Zitao kembali dari lamunannya.

"Dikamar Luhan.." balas Sehun datar. Zitao berjalan meninggalkan mereka kembali kekamarnya dan Xiumin. Ini menyebalkan, ia membenci dunianya yang sekarang semuanya terasa seperti ilusi penuh dengan kebohongan. Ya, mungkin menerima tawaran sang

Papa untuk kembali melanjutkan study-nya dan meninggalkan EXO adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Tbc or End...

.

.

Hallo semuanya apa kabar aku kembali dengan pen name baru.. Author ItaVi sekarang jadi Cherish Vi.. Ugggghhh Love Mumumu..

Yg brteman dengan aku di fb pasti tau fic ini.. karena sebelumnya udah aku post di fb... tapi baru sampai chap 2 klo gak salah.. hehehhehehhehe.. ini baru pemanasan dengan pen name baru.. sekian dan terimakasih..

.

.

Review donk please!..

.

.


End file.
